Percy Jackson Meets Matt Dillon
by Emmint
Summary: Percy Jackson goes back in time and meets another demigod Matt Dillon. Matt doesn't know it but his mother Rose had been seduced by Zeus and he was the result of that one night. In 2014 Polyphemus finds out and has sent the harpies back in time to kill Matt and his friends. Percy Jackson and his friends must stop the Harpies at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Rose was in the Magnolia Hotel in Seguin, Texas, Zeus had disguised himself as a handsome cowboy and stood near to her, he bought her several drinks then led her up the stairs. When he left the next day he said he'd come back but never did. Nine months later she gave birth to a boy, the old doc who helped said he was the finest boy he'd ever delivered he was certainly big enough, the doc weighed him at eight pounds. At two he was the height of a four-year old and always hungry, his favorite meal being Son of Gun Stew. But that was also when he lost his mother, and the Texas courts sent him to the orphanage. At fourteen he was six feet and still growing, a local rancher took him in as a foster child to grow with their own son, Chance. The Hoppers were hard-working and they made sure that he and Chance went to school. Giving him a buckskin pony to ride to and from the school. He was Twenty when the Civil War started and he chose to go north and join the union cavalry, which separated him from his foster family, although they never held it against him.

**Half-Blood Hill 2014**

Zeus entered the Training grounds on Half-Blood Hill he had a major problem, he took Chiron to one side. "You know that I am not able to interfere in the lives of my half-blood children?" Chiron nodded. "Polyphemus, I don't know how he found out but he has found out that I had a son in Dodge City. He was born in Texas, in the mortal year 1841 and became the marshal of Dodge City in 1873. He did not it seem need the help of us then. Now Polyphemus has sent the Harpies back in time to kill my son and his friends."

"You want to send Percy and his friends back to save him and those he loves?"

"Yes, Poseidon is in complete agreement on this matter. We have to save him, it could adversely affect history if he is killed before he has children. They must also protect his mortal lover."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Matt Dillon, his lover is Kitty Russell and he has two other close friends Doctor Galen Adams and Chester Goode."

"Very well, I will send them back to New York in 1872 to aid him I'll add Elena as well as the daughter of Iaso, she will have the power to heal anyone of a good heart. They will travel from New York to Dodge City by the conventional means of the time."

"Tell them that they may reveal their true identities only to him and if absolutely necessary to his friends."

"Each one will have to protect one of Matt Dillon's friends. Percy of course will protect Matt, Annabeth will protect Kitty Russell, Elena must protect Doctor Galen Adams and Grover will protect Chester Goode," Zeus smiled he'd known that Chiron would conceive a plan to protect them. Satisfied that his son would now be protected and protected by the best of the demigods at Half-Blood Hill although Grover wasn't a Demigod as a Satyr he could guide and protect those around him, They would have no contact with the Half-Blood Hill of 1872 as that could do more harm than good.

Chiron gathered them together and explained what had occurred. "How did Matt Dillon avoid being detected by Hades?" Percy asked.

"Because of the people he came into contact with their scent covered his, just as your stepfather's scent covered yours as you grew," Chiron said. "Return to the same place in Central Park after you have saved him and explained to him what powers he can call on at his utmost need." They collected what they needed and joined Chiron at the entrance to Camp Half Blood Hill. "Remember you must have no contact with Camp Half Blood in 1872," they nodded, Chiron made sure they had plenty of money for the trip and they walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Central Park, New York, 1872**

Percy, Annabeth, Elena and Grover found themselves by a large fountain and dressed in the clothing of 1872. Percy flagged down a cab and had the driver take them to New York Grand Central Rail Depot they paid him and went to the ticket office. "I'd like to buy four tickets to Dodge City please?"

"Yes, sir, that will be twelve dollars," Percy handed over the money and the ticket agent handed the four tickets to Percy. They made their way to the train and stowed their luggage away.

"Conductor, how long until we get to Dodge City?" Percy asked.

"Four days, sir."

"Thanks," the conductor moved on down the train, assisting other passengers where necessary. "I hope nothing happens before we get there," Percy said.

"I don't think it will," Annabeth said. "Zeus would know when it would start. "When we get there I think we should speak to Matt warn him," the others nodded and settled down to rest as the train pulled out of the station.

**Dodge City, 1872**

Four days later the train pulled in to Dodge City they descended from the train and were approached by the station master. "You Percy Jackson?" Percy nodded. "Stranger left a message, said rooms were booked at the Dodge House and you'll find horses at Moss Grimmicks's stable. Just go to the right out of the station," they carried their luggage up out of the station.

"We'll drop our stuff at the Dodge House before we go to the marshal's office," Annabeth said. They entered the Dodge House and went up to the desk.

"I'm Percy Jackson, I believe you have rooms for us?"

"Yes, sir, here's your keys if you'd all sign in," the clerk said, they signed the register and went up to their rooms, depositing the luggage they went down and headed across to the marshal's office they entered, Matt was sat at his desk doing paperwork.

"Can I help you," Matt said.

"No, we are here to help you," Percy said.

"You make that sound ominous," Matt said.

"Do you know what a demigod is?" Matt nodded, puzzled, he remembered his teacher at school telling them about the Gods of Greece and Rome. "That makes this easier. Your father has sent us to protect you and your friends."

"My father? I never knew him."

"Your father is the father of the Gods, Zeus."

"What, my father is a ..."

"A God, you are a demigod, just as I am. I am Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon the brother of Zeus, Annabeth Chase, is the daughter of Athena and granddaughter of Zeus and Elena Roberts is the daughter of Iaso and the granddaughter of Apollo. Grover Underwood isn't a demigod, he's a satyr. If you'd been found as a child you'd have been taken to Camp Half Blood and trained there, as it is no one knew of your existence until 2014 when Polyphemus found out, he has sent the harpies to kill you and your friends. In 2014 Zeus came to Camp Half Blood and asked Chiron to send us to your time to save you from the harpies," Matt blinked hard he was still trying to come to terms with the news that his father was Zeus and that Kitty, Doc and Chester were in danger because of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chester**

Grover watched as Chester limped towards him. "Hello, aren't you Marshal Dillon's friend?"

"Sure am, name's Chester Goode. Do you know Mister Dillon?" Grover nodded, he raised himself up on his crutches.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all, I'm only going to the Express office, its right by the stage depot," Chester said.

"I need the exercise," Chester watched as Grover used his crutches watching his speed. "My name's Grover Underwood."

"Glad to meet you," Chester and Grover walked off to the Express office, the stage had just got in.

"Howdy, Chester, here's the marshal's mail and some telegraphs that just came in," one of the passengers from the stage a mature woman deliberately barged into Chester knocking him off balance. What shocked Chester was the way she reacted flying into a rage.

"How dare you touch me you freak," she yelled, Grover got between her and Chester.

"Be quiet, you old harpy," Grover said. The woman shrieked even louder and leapt up to the top of the stage in one bound much to the surprise of everybody but Grover. She transformed from woman into a harpy, her wings extended and she tried to dive down talons out, Grover threw one of his crutches at her, she fell dead to the floor. Matt, Percy and Doc came up.

"What in tarnation is that?" the body of the harpy burst into flames so fierce that even when the flames were put out not even ash remained. "Well since there's no body to examine, I'll get back to the office," Doc walked back to his office finding Elena in the office, tending a young boy who'd been snake bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doc Adams**

"What have we here? It's young Will Dawes, isn't it?" Doc asked the boy nodded, while admiring Elena's skill and empathy with the young boy's plight.

"Someone thought it would be funny to throw a gopher snake at the boy. Of course, even constrictors have been known to bite especially if they've been provoked," Elena had not discounted the possibility of it being one of the harpies.

"I don't know anyone who would do that," Doc said he rummaged in his desk draw coming out with a candy; he kept a bag of candy on hand for his younger patients. Elena finished up.. "There you are, young man," the boy smiled and took the candy. A light step was heard on the stairs, the door opened and a woman came in holding a rattlesnake this time. Will Dawes ran out of Doc's office; Elena pulled her pen and it changed to a sword which she chopped the snake with.

"I might have known an old harpy would try such a trick," the harpy rose up transforming at the same time. Elena fought the harpy off thrusting the sword into the harpy just as Matt burst through the door followed by Percy Jackson, Grover and Chester. The harpy burst into flames that left no trace behind yet burned nothing else.

"Matt, I think I need a drink," Doc said; they left the office and walked to the Long Branch.

**Kitty Russell**

Kitty watched as Annabeth entered ordered a beer and stood at the end of the bar facing the door watching and observing the people in the saloon. A cowhand made a move on her but she ignored him, he put a hand on her arm and found himself bounced straight out of the door. "Hello, I'm Kitty Russell, I own the Long Branch," the cowhand came back in and went back to his buddies who were laughing at his discomfiture.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth could see a mature lady coming towards the saloon, but knew that being mature did not automatically make a woman a harpy; she'd have to wait until the right moment.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on that young man?" Kitty asked.

"Perhaps, but I haven't time to teach him better manners, and besides I already have a man," the woman entered and drew a gun she pulled the trigger; Annabeth's pen/sword stopped the bullet. "I suggest you leave you old harpy," Annabeth said addressing the woman who changed and rose into the air shrieking flying towards Kitty ready to strike, Annabeth threw the sword it struck into the heart of the harpy who fell to the ground and burst into flames without leaving a single trace that it had been there. Annabeth picked up the sword which changed back into a pen. "Are you alright, Miss Russell?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What was that and why was it trying to kill me?"

"That was a harpy, but the explanation must wait, I suggest you ask Marshal Dillon, I'm not at liberty to say much more," Annabeth followed Kitty as she left the saloon and walked to the marshal's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt**

Annabeth and Kitty found Matt with Chester, Doc, Percy, Elena and Grover having coffee.

"Matt, what's going on, I was just shot at by a woman who then changed into…"

"I know similar things happened to Doc and Chester," Matt looked at Percy with a look that said he needed a little help.

"Polyphemus wants you all dead, Matt as well, he sent the harpies to do it. Each of them tasked with killing one person, that threat has gone, the remaining harpy is only after Matt."

"Why, Matt, who is this Polyphemus?" Kitty asked.

"Polyphemus is a Titan," Percy said going on, "the why is Matt's father."

"Your father?" Doc asked puzzled having never heard Matt speak of him.

"We're from the future. Polyphemus only found out about Matt in the year twenty fourteen."

"This getting odder by the minute," Doc said.

"Perhaps if you knew just who we are it'll be clearer," Percy said so he explained that he, Annabeth and Elena were demigods and which of the Greek gods were their parent. "Grover isn't a demigod he's a satyr."

"Are you saying that Matt is…"

"Yes, his father is Zeus; ordinarily Hades would have been able to smell the blood of a child born to one of such a union. He didn't because of the scent of those that Matt grew up around, they're scent masked his."

"So being a marshal actually saved him, is what you're saying," Kitty said.

"Yes, there's a rule they have, the Gods can't interfere with the lives of their off spring, Zeus decided that in Nineteen Ninety-Six, when I was born because he thought Poseidon was neglecting his duties as God of the Sea, water heals me and gives me strength. That doesn't mean I can't talk to my father, he'll talk to me in my dreams, you'll be able to do the same even if you're awake. Just call out with your mind Zeus will hear you and come to you, you might not recognize him, but he'll tell you what you need to know. You're fortunate you'll be able to spend time with him, we have mere glimpses from time to time," Mr Jonas came in at that point.

"Marshal, a woman came into my store, she's just wrecking the place," Percy and Matt left the office and went with Mr Jonas to his store. The woman turned seeing Matt she transformed launching herself at him.

"Bullets can't kill her, use the lightning bolt. Just think lightning it'll come," Matt wasn't sure about that but he pictured lightning in the sky. And a bolt appeared in his hand. "Point it at her like you would your gun," he did lightning sparked from the bolt and hit the harpy full in the chest, she fell dead and like the others simply burst into flames and vanished.

"They're dead now, are we safe?"

"Yes, you're all safe. But the harpies aren't dead, they've gone back to Polyphemus, to torment him, someone has to pay the price," they went back to the office. Grover appeared from the stables leading four winged Pegasusses. "We have to be going," Matt nodded.

"Matt, you better marry Kitty soon, you two need each other," Annabeth said. Matt, Kitty, Doc and Chester watched as Percy, Annabeth, Elena and Grover mounted and the Pegausses took off.

**Epilogue**

They landed by the same fountain, turned the horses to face in the direction of the entrance of Camp Half Blood and looked down to see that they were wearing their own clothes again, they rode through the entrance to be met by both Chiron and Zeus.

"I want to show you something," Zeus said he waved a hand and they saw in the distance two mounted police officers. "That's Jennifer Maguire Dillon and her son Matthew; they are descendants of Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell. They would not exist if it were not for you. We don't know how history could have been affected if he'd been killed without having children. Even Gods can't tell the future," they watched as Zeus vanished.

"And that," Chiron said, "is how Gods say thank you, now go rest up you have a full day tomorrow," the four friends returned to normality well their normality depending on whether you're a demigod or not.


End file.
